


The wind that blew the flame out

by i_am_fun_trash92100



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_fun_trash92100/pseuds/i_am_fun_trash92100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I am not going to lie I thought Rin was the real bitch in the beginning but now I like him so......this is a story about his character development with his one and only Ai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wind that blew the flame out

Some people would say that Rin Matsuoka bad person by the way he acted as a second year,but now he is starting college in Australia and known by many to be a, surprisingly, nice guy. Some say it was because he made new friends while some say it was because of him growing up, but only he knows that it was because of hi best friend-no-boyfriend Aiichiro Nitori......

When he came to Samezuka as a second year he was full of anger, he had the shortest temper, a fuse that was always lit and waiting to be set off, a fire that never burned out. He was seen as an egotistical monster that no one wanted to be friends with. That was till he met Aiichiro Nitori. He was a first year super cheery, and nice, he was seen as a good little angel, a sweetheart. When Rin first met this silver haired boy he thought nothing of it, just some guy he has to see once in a while and go to practice with, but then Aiichiro started to talk to him. It was like Aiichiro didn't see the bad things about Rin, that was the most surprising thing to Rin. Aiichiro would always help Rin when practicing, talk to him during dinner,and do anything Rin would tell him to. Even though Aiichiro knew that Rin had that burning flame in him and if he said the wrong thing then BAM he would yelled at but he didn't really care. He saw rin as a role model Senpai, but also as a friend someone who he looks after and he hopes Rin will look fate him.

Time passed by and Rin got used to the little boy chirping up Matsuoka-Senpai anytime they saw each other. He always tried to be nice, but then he would fail and act like the rude person he was. He didn't know what it was that happened but he would always talk so openly with Aiichiro, it was like the first year was able to draw out all his dark secrets and that would make Rin tell the. Silver haired boy his whole story. Not that Rin minded he knew that Aiichiro would ever judge him on his past. A friendship was finally starting for Rin, and for once he was kinda happy. That still did not blow out the flame he had when Rin was training to beat Haru in the upcoming regional tournament. He trained and trained so hard for weeks with Aiichiro, and Aiichiro understood and never complained he always wanted to help Rin. But with that it was hard for Aiichiro to practice for himself and he finally decided that he was probably not gonna make it in the competition and he should give up now. And as if Rin read his mind he gave Aiichiro some inspiring words and some advice. It was then when Aiichiro decided to enter the 500m freestyle and realized that Rin was looking after him just as friends should. 

When regionals came by Rins flames became a huge fire not just burning inside but now on the outside. No one would talk to him in fear that they would get burned, all except Aiichiro who stood by him no matter what. Rin thought that if he beat Haru that flame would finally blow out and he would finally be able to focus on other things, but when the race was over and he found out he won first place nothing happened. He didn't expect some dramatic change but he was expecting something and when he didn't get anything that was when his flame exploded into a huge wildfire of emotions and he couldn't stop himself from yelling at the only person wanted to be his friend Aiichiro Nitori. 

When he was swimming the relay with Haru and the others the fire was slowly going away replacing it with a shower of love and friendship but there was still a spark. When he went outside and said sorry to Aiichiro and called him "Ai" and he saw his cute, smiling, blushing, and......happy face, he knew that the fire was finally blown out and the wind that did it was no other than Aiichiro Nitori.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is terrible and short but I do hope you had fun reading this leave in any requests in the comments or my tumblr superkiwi123


End file.
